User blog:Degrassii love you/love and fighting part1
ADAM POV im so sorry aj are you okay? she nodded.damn why doesnt she talk.ill find that out from my friend eli.''hey eli! what up? i dont know i think i hurt clare. enough of your silly talk now.what are you talking about. you didnt hurt clare. she is just hurt because you twokissed and you flleed the damn scene. man that helps alot adam.. but you are the idiot. not me. really adam. it is just that i i i i. dude just finish the damn sentence. i just dont know how aj will react if im with clare. she hasnt talked since the day that julia died. and she pushes me away whens she has problem.you know that i want to help you but i have to get allis attention.and for your infor you should talk to aj. but if you dont it could be too late. ''that was the most dreadful day of my life the street fighting.''wait what do you mean befroe it is too late? i dont want to talk abotu it eli. it was the worst day of my life.street fighting.what!!!! she is in street fighting???wow no duh. i was put in the hospital when i was in eight grade. you mean that they are still street fights in this town? yeah duh. ''i cant go into this story it hurts too much to tell.''why were you in it? because i was good at fighting.''im getting into it. well i was the best fighter in my junior high saint jeffers jr high. well then this group of kids said thay would help me get better at fighting. well of course i said yes because i loved to punch and kick things. then they should me this building with people from different schools and different grades.well i was certain it would be awsome.so when i went to my first match. it was a freshman. he looked like he had been forced to fight in this club. so when it started i punched himin the arm. he ran away as fast as he could. i was the number one on the charts in that club. but then a senior came in he was the only senior. i was the last one to face him.well i won but then he stabbed me in the stomache.i thought i would die. but i didnt. i was in that club for month. i am still number one. im thinking of joining it again.i couldnt help but picture myself in that hospital bed. my mom look at me with a face of relief. i couldnt walk for a month.''are you crazy adam you cant join that thing again. i dont know eli. you know that you could get stabbed again but this time you could die. anyways you need to help me get my sister out of it. dude no she is first at degrassi to join. i heard she is number one on the charts. eli looked at me with a look you couldnt forget. he got up and walked towards aj who was sitting alone.''hey its not my problem.im joining that club again. ELI POV i walked up to aj. she was reading a book while lstening to hollywood undead undead. she looked up to see me. she asked in a quiet vocie what do you want eli? for you to stop going to the fight club. she shook her head. why not. im like to fight. im number one.i am the only one in degrassi to go to this club.but you could get hurt ally.no im vs this chump named adam torres.what do you mean you are vs adam torres. yeah this dude who is number one when he was in eight grade is coming back to fight. he is vs other people the me.i felt diffferent about this. lest us hope that adam wont stab aj in the stomache.''im going to kill him.''well im going to go talk to clare.i went over to see clare and alli talking.''im curious im going to eavesdrop.''well clare you cant expect much from that boy! but i thought he was different from kc. clare eli is much better for you then kc. but he just ignores me now. because do you think it is easy have a sister who doesnt talk and pushes you away when they have problems. they both looked to see m,e come out from my hidng place. what does that have to do with you and me? well my sister an di never really talk and when i see her talk less i dont want to oen another problem for her and me. clare looked at me. and said.stop giving me excuses eli! im not it is true. my sister has not been happy since julia died and i don want to make her more unhappy. well cant you just tell her that you want to move on.man that would have worked if i would have thought that.one minute im going to go talk to aj be back. i ran and saw aj reading a different book. wow you read fast ally. what now. i like clare so im going to ask her out. okay why would i care? dammit it as okay all this time?sure i dont care. i ran over to clare again. she never cared if i went out with you. well are you gonna ask me out or what? yup. clare will you go out with me tomorrow at the dot? of coure i will. Category:Blog posts